


There's No Tragedy In That

by thecoloursinthegravel



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Letter, M/M, Potentially triggering, Suicide, note, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecoloursinthegravel/pseuds/thecoloursinthegravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler wrote Josh a letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's No Tragedy In That

'Cause I'm gonna leave you  
And I won't say goodbye  
And everything will be bad for a little while  
But you'll be okay  
You've got this, you'll be fine  
Because you'll move on without me  
You'll stop asking why

And one day when you're older  
And you think of your friend  
Just know that I'm happy  
You made it out in the end  
You'll carry on loving  
Darling, don't you ever lose that smile  
Because everything will be good after a little while

So be patient, my darling  
Soon you'll be fine  
Because I left you so quickly  
And I didn't say goodbye  
Think how awful it would have been   
If I'd stuck around to say  
That I'm leaving you tomorrow  
That this is our last day

I kept it in my head  
You'll thank me very soon  
Because now you can see the stars  
And not see me in the moon  
I know you hate me now  
And that's okay, you're just sad  
Because I know that what I did  
Was awful, god, so bad

Please don't cry though, darling  
Because you know that this is true  
I don't think I could have done it  
If I'd said goodbye to you  
And it's good I did it, see  
Though you may not see it now  
But I've finally stopped my head  
In the only way that I knew how

So I know that I've left you  
And everything hurts a lot  
But it's going to be better now  
I've saved us with a shot

So cheers to you, my darling  
You've made it through another year!  
I'm so proud to see you happy  
Without me being here  
I knew the day would come  
When you eventually saw the good  
In me building up the courage  
And finally doing what I should

So I know that I left you  
And I didn't say goodbye  
But look at you now, my darling  
You're still living and god,  
You don't even have to try


End file.
